Unknown
by CrownOfDasies
Summary: Sakumo would have never guessed that his mission would have come to a failure until a blond woman appears out of nowhere, inevitably saving Sakumo, his comrades, and Konoha in the process. Preventing a huge misconception, based on Sakumo, how will this blond woman change Konoha's destiny? FemNaru/Sakumo. Time Travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Yay! Another TimeTravel fic! Yeah, whatever, but basic info: This fic is a bit AU, so that means some things are different than the Naruto Canon. Maybe a bit OOC and some side pairings. Other than that, nothing else is different except that this is my plot. This is a weird pairing, but I hope you all will like it! Anyways, enjoy!)**

The next thing Naruto knew what was happening, she was suddenly thrown into the past. Well, it wasn't entirely her fault that she was being thrown into the past, it was also because of that dummy, Shikamaru. He was the one that suggested she go to the past because,_ 'Things needed to be changed.'_, Naruto mimicked mockingly in her brain. She still pouted.

Shikamaru didn't even tell her what to change, and then suddenly, she was thrown into the past like a rag doll. Pouting to herself, Naruto knew it was for the best because the future was thorn with war.

Even though all seemed rushed by Naruto's departure, Shikamaru and the rest of Konoha 9 prepared scrolls and such that were sealed inside her body - maybe those will tell her what to change.

A sudden opening appeared, showing a cloudy sky. Naruto was suddenly thrown into the small portal, realizing that she was falling, and soon-to-be crashing into a warehouse. Before she knew it, the warehouse she crashed into was completely destroyed with the remnants inside.

Naruto quickly gained consciousness, now fully aware of her surroundings._ 'What the freak did I just do?'_ Using her instincts, she quickly got a match and threw it in the warehouse.

"Ahhh, out of sight, out of mind.", she said soothingly to herself. Boom! Crackle! Pow!

Naruto looked at her fire,"Bad mistake!", she ducked and covered when large popping noises and such were sounded by her fire. The flames were lifted, as things that looked like fireworks were flying in the sky.

By the time Naruto was about to run from the flames, large masses of Iwa shinobi surrounded her.

* * *

Sakumo sighed heavily as he was carrying his saved comrade on his shoulder. He was worried of how his mission was unsuccessful, even though the Sandaime clearly stated that it should be otherwise. However, his thoughts lifted as each one of his comrades and friends were all safe and unharmed.

Running through the forestry, he lost sight of Iwa's borders long ago. There was only two more days left until he reached Konoha - two more days until he would reach his consequences.

The many that were following him also had unsettling looks on their faces. closing his eyes shut tightly, Sakumo thought fondly of his son, Kakashi. The little tyke had made him promise to come back home safely, in which he was about to fulfill. After three weeks, Sakumo was going to come back home.

However, something inside him crept of the thought of what would happen in the future because of his failed mission. The Sandaime did say that it was crucial to succeed. Glancing back at his team members, Sakumo sighed again as he remembered his mission that the Sandaime assigned to him as team leader.

**Flashback**

_"Sakumo, there is a crucial mission that I have for you. I trust that you will not fail me because it will also inevitably fail our village.", Hiruzen awaited for Sakumo's reaction - it was neutral. Hiruzen smiled, seeing that Sakumo is serious._

_"Yes, Hokage-sama. It would be an honor to complete this mission.", Sakumo said steely._

_The old Sarutobi smiled pleasingly,"Yes, this mission is about infiltrating in Iwa's weapon, medical, and ration storehouses." He looked at Sakumo, who had an understanding face. "I see that you seem to get where I'm going."_

_"Even though we've already defeated Sunagakure and Amegakure, we still have one opponent - Iwagakure. Even though Iwagakure is one last opponent to defeat, they are tough and brutal. The only way to defeat them is to use the Anaconda Plan.", the Sandaime added on._

_Sakumo spoke up,"So you want to slowly strangle Iwa by targeting their resources?", he smirked a bit,"However, the downside is, what if the mission is not completed correctly?", he said more grimly._

_Hiruzen looked deadly serious to Sakumo,"If the mission is not completed correctly, then the tide of the war will go to Iwa. Even if we do win the war, we, as a whole village, will suffer the consequences during and after the war. One last thing to add is that if we don't strike first, Iwa will get the chance to strike. If that happens, it'll take a miracle for us to win the war."_

_"But in the bright side, if you do successfully complete this mission, Iwa will completely surrender from this war and end it. That is our main goal. Remember to complete this mission no matter what.", the Sandaime concluded._

_This had pressured Sakumo quite a bit. He narrowed his eyes and said,"Who'll be in my team." _

**End Flashback**

_With Naruto_

During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, every shinobi village and samurai were alliances with each other to protect their ninja way. Seemingly, that other shinobi were charging with homicidal rage towards Naruto, Naruto was alerted confusedly. _'Why're they looking like they want to kill me...Ohhh yeah, I'm in the past.'_

She saw Iwa's head protectors on the incoming shinobi, understanding completely why they wanted to kill her - she was a foreign enemy. Naruto sighed,_'Good thing Shikamaru made me not wear my forehead protector.' _

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", Naruto made one fifteen clones who acted upon quickly, charging at the offenders. Blow after blow, each Iwa-nin fell on the battle grounds. In a matter of minuets, some Iwa-nin were discarded while all the Naruto-clones disappeared.

Closing in on Naruto, the Iwa-nin mocked her strength due to her gender, causing Naruto to blow up. Narrowing her eyes, a cloak of golden coated her, "Bijuu Mode!", later after her activation, she shouted out, "Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!"

A big black sphere, with four pointed edges, looking like a shuriken, was thrown in a large area where most of the Iwa-nin populated. Almost unbelievably, most of the nin were capable of dodging the replicated shuriken. This resulted that the Rasenshuriken hit and destroyed another two warehouses.

The Iwa-nin looked almost starstruck at the large explosion that sounded buy Naruto's blast. For crying out loud, the warehouses were the sizes of two large houses, and with one of the mysterious Konoha girl's Justus, the storehouses were completely annihilated.

An incoming explosive kunai hit the ground where Naruto was at, causing a destructive blow on Naruto. Brutally falling to the ground, Naruto had broken bones and bloody burn marks all over her body. Almost seconds later, the wounds started to heal, making the Iwa-nin's who were witnessing this happening grow even more weary to the mysterious blond.

One brave Iwa shinobi called an attack on Naruto,"Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!" The offensive technique was spread out from Naruto's hands to the soles of her feet, making her incapable to attack at any angle. The think layer of quicklime was then hardened when someone said,"Water Release: Water Trumpet!"

The water trumpet was shot out onto the quicklime, making it into a cement substance. Having Naruto immobile got the Iwa shinobi to attack her with their weapons. Staying still from any of the distracting and painful attacks, Naruto had an orange hue to her eyes.

In one blasted push, Naruto got out of her immobile barrier, widening the many eyes who witnessed this happening. One said,"That's impossible! Not just _anyone _can get out of the quicklime cement!"

Naruto smirked,"I'm not just anyone! I'm Naruto-!", she stopped herself from saying any further. Sighing relieved, Naruto got into her Frog Kata. The Iwa shinobi didn't see what was happening until it hit them - literally.

Unpredictable hits were sent by Naruto to the offending shinobi. The Iwa-nin couldn't get any hits towards Naruto due to her quick speed. And almost in an impossible rate, only a handful of shinobi were left to be defeated.

Naruto got her hand seals ready,"Sage Mode: Big Ball Rasenshuriken!" The huge ball was thrown off-key, hitting another four warehouses in its way. Naruto widened her eyes with strain,_'Why is my aim so bad today?'_, she sighed,_ 'Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way - only forty seconds left until my sage mode is completely down.'_

With that, Naruto defeated the rest of the Iwa-nins with the right amount of time.

One seriously injured, but witnessing shinobi on Iwa's side looked upon the destruction that the mysterious, but impossibly powerful young lady, made. Struggling out of his hiding spot, he trudged to Iwa's mainland, aiming to be a messenger for the Tsuchikage.

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily as a pain in her left arm resounded. Trudging to a nearby rock, she quickly sat on it and tore a piece of her jacket. She then tied the jacket piece to her wounded arm, soothing it. "This one had to have poison in it.", she cursed while looking at the bloody wound. "Man, it'll take even longer to heal."

She spit out mucous from her dehydrated mouth. Naruto then shot a mental link to Kurama,_'Hey, Kurama! Ku-ra-Ma! Foxy-chan! Fuzzbutt! Argggg, KUR-'_

**_'What do you want, you hairless baboon?!'_**

_'Sheesh, I just wanted to ask if you're okay.'_

**_'Peachy, now get out, I'm going to go asleep.'_**, the fox growled out.

_'Wait! I need some tips! I don't know what to do! Help me, please, please, please! You know more about the past than I do! C'mon, ple-'_, Naruto was cut off by a annoyed growl.

_**'Konoha is about four days away from Iwa by running. Go southwest for the time being until I say so. By the time you arrive there, create an identity that is not your own, you can keep your own name, but change your last name. This is the first part of your new life.'**_

_'Wow, peachy.'_, Naruto mockingly said sarcastically.

Kurama rolled his eyes,**_'Deal with it, Fool. Now, judging by the fight that just went on back there, this could either be during a war or otherwise.'_**

_'Do you know which war?'_, Naruto questioned.

_**'This could either be the First, Second, or Third Great Shinobi War. I can't say for certain which one, though. Another thing to keep mind is to keep your status as a konoichi closed - the downside is for how long. Since you just about showed off all off your moves back there, it'll be a matter of time until everyone finds out - goodness you're a fool. If this happens, at least keep it a secret that you're from the future. Only change what is necessary to be changed, got it?'**_

Naruto mentally nodded her head and sighed,_'The last thing, Kurama - why was my aim off back then?'_

_**'The only explanation I can give you is probably mild chakra exhaustion. Your off aim is a side effect of mild chakra exhaustion.'**_, Kurama informed with his head tiredly placed on his massive paws._**'Now get out, I'll be sleeping for the next couple of days to regenerate my chakra.'**_

Naruto to smiled at him, saying her thanks. Kurama pitched in most of his chakra so that Naruto could travel back in time - he even went as far as to heal her during battle. That's why she was the only one who could do it.

With that, Naruto trudged to where Konoha was at.

* * *

The messenger Iwa-nin exploded into the Tsuchikage's office,"Tsuchikage-sama!", he breathed out harshly.

Ōnoki was alarmed,"What happened?", he said with a frown etched on his face.

"The warehouses - they're all destroyed!"

Ōnoki's face was disorientated,"What happened and who did this!?", he said devastated. He slapped his desk with the palms of his hands.

The messenger shinobi breathed out heavily,"It was impossible, but one person did all the damage - a blond _woman _with whisker marks on her face. She had orange attire and was brutally strong. Oh, yes, I remember recalling her name...it was...oh, yes, Naruto! She didn't say her last name."

Ōnoki nodded his head, now, taking out a scroll, and writing down the information. The messenger continued,"Only _one person_, especially since she is just a woman, took down a whole platoon, Sir. But the most unbelievable thing about her was her abilities."

The Tsuchikage's face went blank when the messenger said that one woman took down a whole platoon of his army,"Continue.", Ōnoki said as calmly as possible.

"She has two cloaks of some kind that radiated from her body, seemingly enhancing her skills. One was call _Bijuu Mode _while the other one was unknown to me."

"You said_ Bijuu_ Mode, right?", the Sandaime Tsuchikage said unbelievably.

"Yes.", the messenger said grimly after realizing what he just said. With widened eyes, the messenger said,"The woman even based attacks on the Bijuu, if that was even possible.", he said berating a little more heavily,"She made another cloak that was red. Her eyes suddenly became orange, with rounded rectangles as pupils. If I heard right, she based these next attacks on something call_ Sage Mode_? I think that is correct."

Ōnoki widened his eyes even further. The messenger saw this, and cursed, now knowing that it was something bad. The Tsuchikage breathed out,"Senjutsu."

The messenger decided not to question what the meaning of what Ōnoki just said. Ōnoki slowly stated,"Not even one of our warehouses are spared?" The shinobi answered negatively. The Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes,"So forty-two of my shinobi were wiped out by one woman? Are you sure she didn't have any sort of help?"

The messenger frowned, holding the wound on his left shoulder,"There was one incident about an hour before the woman attacked. It was The White Fang and his backups."

"The White Fang?", Ōnoki said, interested.

The messenger shinobi nodded,"Yes, but, his ploy was unsuccessful after he chose to save a comrade than to finish his mission - the same ambition that the woman archived.", he coughed up, tasting a little blood.

Ōnoki gave in to suspicion,"Do you think that she was their backup?"

"Maybe, but to send one woman into the battlefield, wouldn't that put too much faith in the woman? And anyways, wouldn't we have already known of the blond woman due to her power?"

"Yes, but that old monkey Sarutobi has something up his sleeve all the time - his trump card."

Ōnoki clenched his jaw and fisted his hands tightly, causing his nails to penetrate his skin with blood. "Please leave me right now. Good work and go to the hospital."

The messenger shinobi bowed down to his leader, leaving from the door.

* * *

_Two days later_

Sakumo breathed out lowly as he reached for the cloud doorknob. There were only a few more steps until he reached the Hokage's office - a few more steps until he would reach his consequences.

When he stepped in, the Sandaime looked anxiously to Sakumo. Sakumo kept on an iron face,"Hokage-sama, the mission...was not successful."

"WHAT!?", Hiruzen dropped to pipe from his mouth. He slammed the palms of his hands on the table loudly, almost cracking the table in half.

Sakumo flinched a little bit, continuing on his mission report,"One of my comrades were captured by the Iwa-nin, so, of course I had to save him. This went with a stake though - to abort the mission and save a comrade or vice-versa.", Sakumo clenched his jaw,"I chose to abort the mission."

"Do you know what this means, Sakumo?! It means that the tide of the war might go to Iwa by a 95% chance rate! As I said, it will take a huge miracle to save us. It is sure that they will strike back, maybe even with the same plan at mind! If they do that, then our supplies and food will be shortened greatly! Not only our people fighting in the war will be affected, but everyone who is a part of our village will face the consequences of your actions. I did tell you to complete this mission no matter what, didn't I?", the Sandaime stated harshly.

Sakumo gulped heavily,"Yes, you did, Hokage-sama."

"Where are the rest?", Hiruzen questioned.

"I sent then home because I though it was necessary."

The old Sarutobi shook his head and was about to say something when the secretary knocked in the door. Hiruzen sighed stressfully and asked,"What is it?"

"An urgent letter sent from Iwa's fastest hawk."

"From who?"

"The Tsuchikage."

Hiruzen palmed his face with his hands stressfully. Opening the letter he started to read:

_Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato; Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_From the beginning of this war, I always knew that we would be the only two villages left to fight each other off. Knowing this, I have prepared my trump cards throughout the tide of this war. However, what you sent as your trump card shocked me to the very core._

_You sent __one __**woman**__ who completely annihilated a full 42-person platoon of my shinobi._

_This was uncalled for. It's never been heard before. Were you trying to make fun of me by saying that one woman can defeat my army, calling my army weak? _

_Don't think that I'm surrendering soon just because your 'trump card' destroyed what left of supplies and rations we had left. This isn't over._

_Tsuchikage of Iwagakure no Sato;_

_-Ōnoki_

When Hiruzen read the letter the first time, he couldn't believe what it was saying. He read it throughly another time and then read it a third time, but out loud this time so that Sakumo could hear.

Sakumo, almost shakily, said,"You sent for backups, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen shook his head frantically,"That's the thing that trips me. I didn't send for backups, Sakumo.", he frowned, then called for his secretary.

His secretary came up from the door,"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I need you to find more information about this woman in this letter."

The secretary smiled,"I already have the information on the woman, Sir."

The Hokage smiled,"This is why I picked you to be my secretary, Shiori."

"It's my pleasure to learn about the latest gossip, Hokage-sama.", Shiori said. She continued,"Throughout the past two days of the woman's discovery, it was said that she was amazingly powerful. There was also rumor that she could use Bijuu power and use Senjutsu easily. It was unheard of, especially since there aren't many who knows and masters Senjutsu except Jiraiya-sama, but he's not a woman, and no one at all who knows how to use Bijuu power."

The Hokage and Sakumo frowned, deep in thought. "Continue on, Shiori.", Hiruzen said.

"Well, in terms of appearance, she has long blond hair, reaching all the way from her back, and the most relevant of all, she has whisker marks on the sides of her cheeks. From what I heard in a reliable source is that her name is Naruto. She didn't reveal her last name."

Hiruzen smiled kindly to her,"Thank you, Shiori, you may go back to your desk."

"My pleasure.", she walked briskly to her desk.

Hiruzen lit his pipe again, seemingly to have calmed down a lot. Sakumo felt unburdened and thankful to that woman. The Sandaime put on a serious face and said,"That was our miracle. You're lucky, Sakumo. If this woman never have appeared, you would have been shamed.", he then smiled at Sakumo, aiming to lighten the mood,"If you ever see this woman, be sure to say thank you to her."

Sakumo nodded his heads, Hiruzen continued,"You'll be restrained from shinobi duties for a whole month. It would be longer if we weren't in war, however. You will also not get paid for this mission. By then, Do something productive to make up for this mission. Dismissed."

Sakumo saluted to his Hokage and shunshied to his home, where he could finally meet that end of his promise with Kakashi.

**(A/N: Okay, so I tried researching online, but it didn't say anywhere in Naruto about Sakumo's mission. So this one is made up, okay? Don't take it to heart. I hope you all enjoyed this start and I hope you guys will continue to read more. Thank you all for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Guys, guess what? I have a beta reader, and they're so awesome! Their pen name is White Ink Penpal; go check them out.)**

Five-year-old Kakashi Hatake chewed on the inside of his cheek. Even though he was a shinobi genius, he was still a child—a very bored child at that. Kakashi saw his old, gossipy babysitter, sitting with another old, gossipy woman gossiping about the latest news to each other.

"Did you hear about Iwa's problem a couple days back?" the babysitter asked in a hushed tone.

"What happened?" the old woman said.

"Well," the babysitter glanced at Kakashi and back, "I heard that there was a mishap with one of Konoha's team—that being the one that Sakumo-sama lead." The babysitter glanced back at Kakashi, thinking that he was oblivious to their conversation.

Kakashi knitted his eyebrows together, heftily worried about his father. Taking the alphabet blocks around him, he pretended to play and be interested in them. Listening in on the ladies' discussion, Kakashi looked as if he was centered on the blocks.

"I heard from the other ladies that Sakumo-sama had failed an important mission that was vital for this war," Kakashi's babysitter whispered soundly. With his shinobi training, Kakashi was able to hear the news.

The woman next to his sitter frowned. "Sakumo-san failed a mission vital to Konoha's side of war? How did you find out?"

"I know people. But, back to the point, I also heard something about this mysterious blond woman who took on a—I think—forty-two-person army. She actually won out of all of them. However, I don't know why she did it," Kakashi's baby sitter said eagerly.

"_Forty-two!? _That's practically impossible by yourself!"

"Yes, that's what I thought about too. But, back to Sakumo-sama's situation. I heard that the mission was top secret, but very important to Konoha. I don't know what will happen in the future."

The other lady said, "If it's that important to Konoha, then does that mean...about the war?" she asked uneasily.

The babysitter knitted her eyebrows worriedly. "More importantly, what will happen to us?"

Both women sat in an awkward silence until the baby sitter said, "Why don't we talk about Nali-chan and Sato-kun's relationship status?" she said excitedly.

The other woman squealed like a schoolgirl. "Just wait, it'll be a matter of time until they both get married."

"Awww, married life, it's the best—until twenty years of living with the same person." The sitter sighed as she thought of her own lazy bum. They both laughed together.

Kakashi stared at his blocks blankly, almost as if his own world shattered apart. His dad's mission was unsuccessful? Did that mean that he di- no he couldn't think for the worst. Almost in the verge of tears, Kakashi rubbed his eyes while thinking about the shinobi rules—a shinobi can never show emotions.

Biting his lip, the five-year-old went to the bathroom to reflect on his thoughts. Walking towards the bathroom entrance, Kakashi felt a familiar chakra signature. Smiling widely, he ran to his doorway and opened it, to jump up and hug the familiar presence.

Sakumo was in for a surprise when his normally unemotional son jumped up to him and hugging him worriedly. The impact was so sudden, that Sakumo actually fell back while still holding Kakashi. Kakashi, on the other hand, looked at Sakumo with worried eyes.

"I told you to come home safely!" he said in a childish worry.

Sakumo laughed out loud. "I am safe, Kashi-chan! Don't you see me? My limbs are still intact.", he said, shaking his arms.

Kakashi was still fretting. "Yes, but I heard something went wrong in your mission!"

Sakumo raised a silver brow. "Where'd you hear that from."

"The old gossipy women."

Sakumo frowned. "Sheesh, news travels fast." With a smile on his face, Sakumo patted his son's head. "Don't worry, my mission was both unsuccessful, but successful at the same time. Everything will be okay for everyone. That includes your dad, yourself, and everyone in Konoha."

It was Kakashi's turn to raise a silver brow. "Then how'd you fail it?"

Sakumo answered, "The mission and it's information stays confidential." He smiled again and patted his head. "Why don't we go get that ice cream that you've been wanting. Was it...the triple caramel-triple scooped su-"

"Nu-uh, Dad! That's what you wanted. I said I wanted to get red bean dango."

"Too bad, Boy. My money, my way," he replied with a silly grin.

Kakashi grumbled under his breath, but smiled because his dad was really-really safe.

Walking out, not before dismissing the babysitter, Sakumo and Kakashi went out to buy two triple caramel-triple scooped-triple banana split sundaes.

* * *

_Nine days later_

"Gosh! Why'd I have to be so freakin careless!" Naruto cursed as she trudged and found Fire's borders. It has already been eleven days since Naruto's departure from Iwa, only finding transportation in walking.

"And my legs even hurt from walking in the stupid sand, stupid mud, stupid water, stupid everything!" she continued moodily. Over this timespan, Naruto only ate three meals and drank every other day to averagely sustain herself.

Walking over to a bush wretchedly, Naruto went out to do her business. Thinking about all the possibilities, Naruto thought, _'Better not be on my freaking period or else all hell will break loose!' _Ever since Kurama has been on sleep mode, Naruto has been sustaining the fatigue of maintaining her wounds—especially since she still had the small bit of poison lurking insidiously in her bloodstream.

She checked herself and almost fell on her own urine. She just had to get her period on the same time she was struggling to get back to her home. "Good thing Hinata-chan, Tenten, Sakura-chan, and Ino got me my womanly needs and toiletries. I will thank you all forever!", she said loudly. Sighing to herself, a deep hole in her heart dug as she truly did miss her past (or was it future?) friends.

Finally finishing her business, Naruto estimated about a five hour walk until she reached Konoha's borders. Having the last bit of strength, Naruto decided that she wanted to run to cut the time into a third.

Gritting her teeth from panting too hard, Naruto still had two hours to run. Reminiscing about the future as she looked around the familiar surroundings, Naruto's lungs burned from breathing out too harshly._ 'What time period am I even at?'_

She remembered at what she had done in the past couple of days with a cringe. "Freak. I'm gonna get in so much trouble!", Naruto shouted out as she worried about her mishap in Iwa. She stopped her run and crouched in frustration on the floor with her hands on her head. Naruto's face became disorientated when a flood of ovary blood washed down. Crying in horrible distress, her day had just gotten twenty times worse.

"Goodness gracious.", she said softly, walking very cautiously to another bush.

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Ho-Hokage-sama! I feel a very large and powerful chakra signature!" the head sensor exclaimed. While still holding the sensor barrier together, the head sensor felt the approaching chakra signature stop. "The signature stopped, my Lord."

The Sandaime, though notified, was still confused. "Why would they stop? Do you think it's a large group of people?" he asked anxiously.

The Head sensor shook his head. "The weird thing is that it's only one person. I wouldn't know why they stopped though. What are your orders, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen thought quietly to himself before ordering, "Go with a group of eight with Sakumo as head."

"Wait, but I thought that he was in shinobi restrictions? Wouldn't that mean..."

"How would you know that?" Hiruzen asked the head sensor slowly. The sensors face washed out all blood as he apologized. Hiruzen continued, "Today's an exception. I feel nervous about this situation and I trust that this time Sakumo will listen to my exact orders. Get him and seven others. Tell Sakumo, the team leader, to investigate the source. In the worst case scenario, if they are a big threat, tell him to eliminate them."

By the time the team of eight were set up, Sakumo said his goodbyes to Kakashi.

"You better come back home safely, okay?"

Sakumo smiled to his son and agreed with him. "Wait, let me call the babysitter first."

Kakashi crossed his arms and whined, "But I don't need one, Dad!"

Sakumo chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're only five, Kashi-chan. Later when you're at least this high," he said while measuring his hand to his waist.

Kakashi turned away. "But that'll be in a lotta years!" Sakumo graced him with another ruffle to his hair.

When Sakumo finished and when the sitter arrived, Sakumo said his goodbyes, assuaged his son's worries, and left for his mission.

* * *

With his team, Sakumo arrived to the destined area in record time. Frowning, Sakumo didn't need to use his wolves to track the scent or chakra of the person. He narrowed his eyes as he felt the large and strange chakra and oddly enough—the menstrual flow.

Sakumo signaled his team where the suspicious ninja was at. Closing in secretly on the mysterious person, Sakumo silently surrounded the woman.

"It's a woman?" one asked.

"Yeah, that was a shocker."

She was tangled in the floor, in an unconscious form. Sakumo took lead and went directly to the blond. "She seems to have been unconscious for about and hour of so." Sakumo analyzed her body, noting the wounds with a frown. "She's injured. Probably withstanding her injuries for a long time—maybe a week or more."

A shinobi came up to Sakumo. "Sakumo-san, do you think she's a konoichi?"

"Maybe, considering the fact that she has large chakra reserves. She must be trained well."

Another questioned, "Do ya think she's from the Iwa-scum?"

Sakumo narrowed his eyes and looked at the shinobi in uncertainty. "That's the thing that makes me wonder. Why would she come to Fire's borders where she could easily be killed? Especially at the time of war?"

"Why don't we bring her back as prisoner to Konoha. Hokage-sama will know what to do with her," one said.

Sakumo nodded and told one to restrain her. They carried her and headed towards Konoha.

Closing in on the large green gates that held do the entrance of Konoha, the team went to confirm themselves to the gate guards.

"Hatake Sakumo with team and prisoner," Sakumo announced. The gate guards confirmed and let them in. Soon after, the team filed in their mission report.

"Hatake-san, the Hokage wants to see you. He also said to bring in the prisoner," the secretary said.

Sakumo nodded and entered the Hokage's office. Hiruzen saw the prisoner and had a questioning look on his face. "Sakumo, tell me about the mission."

"Hokage-sama. The mission was successful. Out in the eastern side of Konoha's borders, this female was out unconscious. She had an overwhelming amount of chakra, enough for even a person who isn't a chakra sensor to feel. I assumed that she was the person who we were looking for."

Hiruzen nodded. "So, does she seem like a threat?"

Sakumo stated, "I'm not sure, Hokage-sama. But, isn't it unusual to find someone out in out borders on this time during war? It's likely she might be an incoming enemy spy, but she could also be otherwise."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes,"Take her to the T&I. Stay in on the interrogation, Sakumo. And if she doesn't give any answers, then tell one of the torturers to make her give us some answers."

Sakumo nodded and headed out to the T&I department with the woman.

* * *

Naruto felt the cool splash of water splash on to her as she laid on the dirty, stony floor of the T&I department. She woke up with a harsh shiver, eyes opened widely to see two people in front of her.

"Tozoki-san, she's awake now," Sakumo said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sakumo," Tozoki said.

Naruto gasped as she felt shackles on her arms and legs. "Wh-what are you do-doing?" Naruto asked in an inaudible whisper.

Tozoki raised an eyebrow. "Hah? Whadya say, Missy?"

Naruto looked around and frowned when she remembered this familiar place. She bit her chapped lips and repeated more confidently, "What are you doing?"

Tozoki glared at her, but calmed himself when he remembered that this was only supposed to be and interrogation. "I'm going to interrogate you, Missy. If you answer all of my questions correctly, then I'll let you go out without any broken bones, ya hear? But, if ya don't answer any of my questions right off bat, then you might not be able to even get out at all."

Naruto shivers at his cold tone and the water that was splashed on her. Tozoki continued, "And don't be thinkin' that I'll be going easy on ya cause you're a girl, ya hear?"

Sakumo sighed wearily, as he was one that didn't really enjoy seeing what goes on in the T&I department. Naruto gritted her teeth as she sat up on the floor. '_I was worried this was gonna happen.' _She took on a more calm stature while ignoring the pain that was coursing inside her body.

Sakumo looked at Tozoki as he turned on the small light that was pointing at Naruto. "Please get this done quickly, Tozoki-san."

"I know, Sakumo."

Sakumo saw Tozoki and smirked when he saw that he held a small knife in his hand just to scare the suspect a bit. Tozoki threateningly pointed the knife towards Naruto and asked, "Name?"

Naruto shivered from the cold water again. "Naruto."

Sakumo frowned. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

Tozoki glared at her and demanded in a more menacing tone, "_Full_ name."

Naruto stuck her tongue out to him. "Your fault for not saying it specifically." In her mind, Naruto panicked. _'Arrggg! Name, Name, Name-'_

"Do you think I'm joking, little girl?" He proved his words to be true as he took out a kunai and threw it towards Naruto, cutting her cheek a little bit.

Naruto widened her eyes as her heartbeat quickened. "Don't have a surname cause my parents never named me. I never did see the point in having a last name, so I never gave myself one, dattebayo."

Sakumo raised a silver brow and walked into the light. Naruto took sight in him and widened her eyes slightly. '_Kakashi- no. This is the past.'_

Tozoki smirked, but accepted her answer. "Fine then, _Naruto_. Your age?"

"Twenty." She then continued, "Height: 166 cm; weight: 45.4 kg."

Tozoki smirked at her attitude. "So, you're familiar of what goes around in here, huh?"

Naruto bit her lip while cursing in her head. "Nope. It's just that when asking about someone's numbers, isn't it only predictable what you're gonna ask next, dattebayo?"

Sakumo smirked at her attitude as Tozoki growled out in her cocky tone. "Don't play with me, Girly." He then put on a serious face once things proved to not be going as he expected."Now for the harder questions. What were you doing in Konoha's borders?"

Naruto gritted her teeth tightly together. "I-I needed refuge. My small village was destroyed by this war! I needed to get to safety in order to stay alive!"

Tozoki narrowed his eyes. "You sure you're not from Iwa-"

Then, it hit Sakumo like a ton of bricks. "Naruto. Your name is Naruto, right?"

Naruto looked at Sakumo. "Yes, why?"

Sakumo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Why were you at Iwa a couple days back? And why did you attack them?"

Naruto widened her eyes. "How-how do you know I was at Iwa?!"

Tozoki looked at Sakumo with widened eyes, then at Naruto. "You... You were the person that destroyed the platoon?"

Sakumo sighed. "News does travel quickly around this place."

Naruto looked distressed. _'Gosh! Kurama was right.'_ She bit her lip again and stayed quiet.

Tozoki interrogated, "Why did you attack them?" He got closer to her and pressed the bladed side of his knife on her throat.

Naruto had to tell them if she wanted to live. "I-it was an accident. I mean, I kinda crashed into their big buildings, in which destroying the building and everything inside it. And then, things got real from that point on! All these Iwa-nins began to attack me, and then I started to blow attacks on them, but missed, in which causing more of these buildings to be destroyed. And, I guess that riled them up more?"

Sakumo sighed. '_Those attacks must've been very lethal to destroy one of those huge warehouses, then.'_

Tozoki spluttered, "_Accident_?" He then narrowed his eyes at the blonde and bit out, "Then does that mean that you've come to Konoha to 'accidentally' attack it?"

Naruto stayed calm, unwilling to let the man get a rise out of her. "No. I _already_ told you I needed a refuge for my wounds."

Sakumo cut in when Tozoki was about pierce Naruto. "Tozoki," he said with a firm tone, "she's not lying. You should know this than most—her heartbeat isn't quickening." Tozoki breathed in harshly as Naruto's skin was slightly cut, drawing out a little blood.

Naruto sighed in relief as she gave Sakumo a thankful look. Sakumo replied with a glare. Naruto was about to growl when Tozoki said, "Girly, I'll need to ask ya one more question." He looked her in the eye. "Are you sure you're not gonna attack Konoha?"

Naruto swallowed her mucous. "I'm positive. Believe it," she said with a determined look on her face.

Tozoki looked at her eyes one more time with a smirk on his face. "Fine, kiddo." He then turned off the lights and took Sakumo to follow him out at he shut the door, leaving Naruto alone in the darkness.

Naruto's blood boiled as her screams resonated from the door. "I'm not a 'kiddo'! I'm twenty-years-old!"

* * *

Sakumo bowed down to the Hokage, showing a sign of respect. "Hokage-sama, the prisoner had no plans for attacking or harming Konoha in any way. She actually was seeking for refuge for her wounds and I guess a place to stay because her last village was destroyed by this war."

Hiruzen looked at Sakumo and gave him a sign to rise. "Then how were these wounds caused."

Sakumo frowned. "I assume it was from what happened from Iwa last time."

Hiruzen knitted his eyebrows together. "From_ Iwa_!? You let someone from Iwa make you believe that she isn't going to attack Konoha?!"

Sakumo shook his head. "You didn't let me finish, Sandaime-sama. The girl's name is _Naruto_—and she's _not_ from Iwa. She lived in a small village that was ravaged by this war."

The Sandaime widened his eyes at the proclamation. "Naruto? As in the Naruto who destroyed those warehouses? What's her surname?"

Sakumo answered, "Yes, that Naruto. And she doesn't have a surname—she just goes by as Naruto. I don't really think she's lying because she had answered most of the questions smoothly without any torture." Sakumo didn't count the part when Tozoki placed the kunai to her throat.

Hiruzen sighed. "I'll look into this more later. Sakumo, thank you for your service, but I'm excluding your payment because of last time's incident."

Sakumo bowed down to his leader. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

**(A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter, but I hope all is well. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Bless.)**

The next morning Hiruzen walked out from his office, waving back at those who greeted him. He breathed in the morning air, sighing ever so often while massaging the visible bags under his eyes.

He walked towards the T&I department while thinking about his day's schedule. "First, go to the T&I department and personally interrogate the prisoner from yesterday. Second, go to an all-council meeting and talk about how Konoha should be provided with things we don't practically need. Then, later on, go through with commanding the war." He dipped his head down, agonizing to himself about his restlessness.

Walking to cell block seven, Hiruzen unlocked the block cell and prepared for the worst. Switching on the light, he widened his eyes when he saw the suspect sweating all over her body. "Get a medic NOW!" he yelled to a nearby interrogator.

Hiruzen kneeled down to Naruto and asked,"What's wrong? I thought Sakumo told me that the interrogation went by smoothly?" Naruto opened her blue orbs, revealing bloodshot eyes, looking straight to Hiruzen's brown orbs. "You didn't sleep at all, didn't you?"

Naruto squeezed her eyes shut. A medic finally came in and analyzed Naruto. He coated his hands in medic chakra and found the problem almost instantly. "She's been poisoned." The medic narrowed his eyes as he also revealed, "The poison's been lurking in her bloodstream for quite some time. Maybe two weeks at most. She should've been dead by now."

By now, Naruto was breathing harshly. "Poisoned... in-in Iwa."

Hiruzen nodded at her explanation. He then told the medic, "It can't be helped, get her to the hospital."

Naruto was rushed to the hospital. When she got there, everything faded into nothingness, leaving Naruto into the deep passageway of her mind scape.

* * *

Kurama shifted his neck to the opposite direction as he felt a familiar chakra signature. He twitched his left ear to hear the footsteps emerge the water that flooded the entire floor. He slowly lifted his right eyelid, seeing his jinchuuriki walking closer to his cage.

**"What do you need now, Kit?"** He waited for an answer, but didn't get one.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head to directly look at Naruto. She was in a hospital gown, looking like a hot mess. He sighed deeply, now knowing exactly what was wrong with her. He felt the insidious poison lurk through her body.

If not for the many times she had been made a suspect to this poison during the Fourth War—in which she is immune to until an extended period of time—she would've died after the fourth day without his healing chakra.

Kurama stretched his body as he got up to send his chakra coursing into Naruto, causing the poison to clear up. After several minuets, Naruto woke up from her sick trance and widened her eyes at the now awakened Kurama.

"Kurama! What are you doing here?"

Kurama sighed deeply and shook his head. **"Brat, you're in your mind scape."**

"Wha? How'd I get here then?"

Kurama answered negatively and looked at Naruto's set of clothes. **"You, are you in Konoha yet?"**

Naruto scratched the back of her neck and said, "Well, it wasn't a really fun trip, but when I got here, I get interrogated by this crazy dude. He was also mean."

Kurama sighed a third time that day. **"It's bound to happen."** Kurama shifted his weight to the side. **"So what did they ask you, Kit?"**

Naruto told Kurama of all the questions Tozoki asked her and her answers to those questions. Kurama nodded his head in approval. **"Good job on your background story the other day. The only thing we need to do now is get their trust." **Kurama then had a thoughtful look on his face. **"Do you know what time period we're in, Kit?"**

Naruto frowned. "Not exactly, but I know we're in a war right now."

**"Fine, then do did you see any familiar faces?"**

Naruto thought for a moment before opening her mouth. "Was it?... No, I think his name was Sakumo? But, he kinda looked like Kakashi-sensei. There was also this-"

Kurama had a knowing look and interrupted her. **"Ahh, Hatake Sakumo. That's your sensei's father, actually. But, if he's still alive and well in this time period, then that probably means that we're in the Second Great Shinobi War."**

"The Second? Wait, but I don't know anything about this war."

**"Then you should've listened to your academy lessons, Gaki."**

Naruto growled out low in her throat. "Shuddup! Iruka-sensei makes every lesson boring. I just can't help not listening."

Kurama ignored her rant. **"We're getting off topic. About this war, didn't your other insignificant peers give you a timeline from the founding of Konoha?"** Kurama cocked his head to the side to crack it with a delightful snap. **"Check it out. Just find out the dates of significant times and try to change them for the better."**

Naruto frowned at Kurama. "My friends aren't insignificant," she said with a pout.

Kurama ignored her again. **"The scrolls are sealed in your forearms and legs. They also made you seal your daily needs and money."** He thought for a moment. **"Maybe your friends aren't ****_so _****insignificant," **he admitted grudgingly.

Naruto stuck her tongue out to him. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She raked her fingers through her long blond hair, untangling some strands. "I just wish at least Shika came with me. He would've known what to do." She sighed with the thought of her friend.

**"Kit,"** Kurama said in a more leveled voice, **"keep your emotions in check. You can't let anyone know that your from the future just yet."**Naruto nodded to Kurama but he continued, **"Also, don't let anyone find out that you're a Jinchuuriki—even that old monkey,"** Kurama stated.

Naruto had widened eyes. "Jiji's alive," she whispered in awe.

**"Remember, Kit—keep your emotions in check."**

"I know, I know. It's just that I never got to say goodbye to him before, ya know."

Kurama smirked. **"The perks of time travel."**

Naruto then frowned. "Yeah, but he doesn't even know me. He probably even thinks that I'm the enemy."

**"That's why you have to get their trust—you do know that you have a way with people."**

Naruto raised a golden brow. "Huh? What do you mean, dattebayo?"

Kurama shook his head. **"Never mind." **He shifted to the side and mentally pushed Naruto out of her own mind scape. Her protests were ignored as Kurama laid his head on his paws. **"Just don't cause any more problems in the future, Gaki—you do have a way with causing ruckus." **Those were his last words to her as he dropped his eyes into a small nap.

* * *

With a rush, Naruto gasped in air as she sat up abruptly. Seemingly as if she was just plunged into water, she greedily sucked in the air around her.

Hiruzen widened his eyes at the sudden movement and turned around to see Naruto. "Naruto-san, was it?" he asked slowly.

Naruto didn't hear him as she was looking around at her surroundings wearily. She looked at her now pristine hands and saw that the rest of her body was clean. The blood that caked her hair was no longer there, but, instead, was replaced by the sweet scent of various flowers.

Realizing that someone cleaned her, Naruto finally caught sight of a younger version of her Jiji. She almost had a shocked look, but it was covered up by the years of shinobi training. She finally calmed down and rubbed her eyes to throw out the sleepy haze.

Hiruzen just gave her a neutral look. He interrupted her actions when he repeated, "Naruto-san, was it?" He took her silence as approval. She blinked several times as she tried to calm herself down. Hiruzen continued, "I have a few questions to ask you, Naruto-san."

Naruto frowned a little before nodding her head. "S-sure, what is it?" She mentally cursed herself at her hesitation in her sentence. '_Darn, emotions in check...'_ she repeated to herself.

"Since you seem up and ready, I assume you're fine now. Am I wrong?"

Naruto shook her head.

Hiruzen ventured, "Well then, you'll be checked out in an hour. In the meantime, I'm going to ask you some questions."

Naruto nodded.

"Firstly, I want to know what village you were originally from."

Naruto stopped herself from widening her eyes as she slowly said, "Does that really matter?"

Hiruzen had a deep frown etched on his face as he leaked a small amount of killer intent. "Of course it is. Being that we're obviously in a war right now, I, as the Hokage, can't trust so easily—especially to those who came to my village as a _prisoner_."

Naruto widened her eyes at the sheer feeling of the killer intent engulf her being. The feeling was unknown to her, as the Sandaime that she knew was more of a loving grandfather figure to her. She sucked in a deep breath,"I'm from one of the smaller hidden villages near Ame's borders. Like many of the other smaller hidden villages near Ame, we were named similarly—Rain."

Naruto sighed in relief as she thought, _'Good thing I at least remembered this lesson from Iruka-sensei.'_ She paused for a moment and continued,"Also, indifferently, my village was thrown with the rest of the other villages in or around Ame. Of course you would know this, Sandaime-sama–," those words felt foreign to her "–because Ame was just a battleground for all the rest of the other warring hidden villages."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes dangerously slow. "And what are you implying by that?"

Naruto caught her mistake. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Sandaime-sama. I just meant how my village was destroyed. Nothing else."

Hiruzen's eyes softened. "Okay then, why did you seek refuge in Konoha?"

Naruto analyzed the room she was in when she answered, "Actually, I would've just found refuge in any village. But, you know, that incident in Iwa would've never given me any access to their hospitality."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding. "I heard from Sakumo on why you attacked them." The Hokage hat on his head was positioned more comfortably now after messing with it. "I heard that you possess quite the jutsu."

Naruto's frown etched her face deeply. "My... jutsus?"

"Exactly the ones you're thinking about now, Naruto-san."

Naruto cursed in her head, but slowly explained, "Do you mean my Bijuu based jutsu?"

"And Senjutsu."

Naruto bit her lip, but then quickly thought up an explanation. "My Bijuu chakra are in the same case of Ginkaku and Kinkaku."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "You were going to capture a Chakra Beast?"

Naruto shook her head as she stated, "No, no, no, many years ago." She bit her lip again before she added quickly, "When I was younger, I was also an orphan with nothing whatsoever. I was hungry and desperate for any food. So, of course, when I saw a huge carcass on the ground, I ate it. I didn't even know what type of meat it was, but I just ate it raw." Naruto sighed disgustedly at her fake, but nasty, story. She thought of Bee and his sealing process and continued in a convincing tone, "What I didn't know was that the meat was actually one of the horns of the Hachibi."

Hiruzen widened his eyes. "The Hachibi? Then doesn't that mean that you're a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto shook her head weakly. "Not _exactly_. I just have a tiny bit of the bijuu's chakra."

Hirizen had crease marks on his forehead. "What about your Senjutsu?"

Naruto sighed deeply, but then said, "I had a sensei. He was one of the elders inside my summoning contract. That's all I can say. I can't speak of the secrets of Senjutsu or my teacher and who I'm contracted to," she half lied.

Hiruzen sighed as he wasn't fulfilled with a full answer, but he accepted her response. "With the Bijuu chakra, is that how you heal very quickly?" Naruto nodded her head and stretched her back. "Then why didn't your Bijuu chakra heal you some time ago?"

Naruto bit her lip again. "Umm, that's because I overused it when I was at Iwa."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes a bit. "I think that'll be all for now." He looked at the clock and then at Naruto. "If you aren't in any pain whatsoever, let's get back to the T&I department."

Naruto sighed wearily as her own darks bags were visible. She got out of the warm bed and looked outside the window her room presented. It was about the ending of the morning time, showing a sign of noon breaking. Her stomach growled as she thought about lunch, but blanketed all ideas of food when she remembered that she was still a prisoner.

Hiruzen and Naruto reached their destination. Inside the T&I department, the same interrogator that interrogated Naruto the day before bowed down to the Hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, which was returned with a glare by Tozoki.

The Sandaime gave Naruto to Tozoki, showing a sign that she was supposed to be locked up again for the time being. Naruto pouted mentally as she hated the cold loneliness she felt inside the enclosed area.

Tozoki handled her a little more gently then the day before, putting her into cell block 7 once again. Naruto stood inside the bars like a caged animal. Tozoki returned to his Hokage's side as they began to talk.

Naruto couldn't hear a word they were saying. After a few more minutes, she gave up and slumped her back to the cell wall.

* * *

"I don't know about this one, Tozoki," the Sandaime said.

Tozoki replied, "Did you find any holes to her answers?"

Hiruzen shook his head, thinking about her Bijuu chakra._ 'There had been a time in Kumo that happened to make her statement about her chakra true.'_ Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, thinking more deeply, _'Kumo was going to replace their Jinchuuriki. In order for that to be fulfilled, they had to ensnare the Hachibi. Things could've gotten out of hand from there...'_

Tozoki broke Hiruzen's silence by asking, "Was there anything in particular that seemed a little off?"

"Not exactly. It's just that this tiny girl can contain such a prowess of abilities in her, it almost seems unbelievable." Tozoki raised a brown eyebrow, but kept silent. The Sandaime continued, "For me, I didn't sense any maliciousness in that girl. However, I can't say for certain if I can't trust her eventually."

Tozoki nodded slightly. "I can probably agree with ya, Hokage-sama. Yesterday, on her interrogation, I felt the same way you did when I asked her directly if she was going to harm Konoha in the littlest possible way." Tozoki paused for a moment,"Of course she denied, and I don't know, but, the way she answered was unbelievably believable."

Hiruzen chuckled a bit. Tozoki ran his fingers through his brunet hair. "Yes, but what do we do with her?"

The Sandaime was quiet for a moment before answering, "Maybe she can find refuge here in Konoha._ Maybe_. But only of we find her trustworthy enough."

"Yeah, but how can we find her trusteorthy?"

"The Uchiha Police Force."

"The Uchiha Police Force?" he asked with a frown. "How could they help?"

Hiruzen sighed. "They could do something sort of like spying on her." He whispered, "They could report all the days activities she had done. And if they aren't anything suspicious, then maybe we can let her reside here in Konoha. This assignment might go on for three months at least."

Tozoki nodded understandingly. "I see now, Hokage-sama. Does that assignment start now for them? I can inform the police force for ya if ya want."

Hiruzen nodded."I would very much appreciate that, Tozoki."

Tozoki smirked and said before leaving, "I'll leave everything in your hands, Hokage-sama."

He left out of the T&I department, leaving Hiruzen to get Cell 7's keys from the drawer. Walking into the narrow hallways into the cell section, Hiruzen saw Naruto sitting one the floor with a crisscross. He raised an eyebrow, wondering curiously if she was meditating.

When Hiruzen placed the key on the lock, the noise startled Naruto, causing her to open her eyes. She tilted her head upwards, locking eyes with him. Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto-san, I have an apartment opened south of Konoha. Here's the address."

He handed her a piece of paper, of which when she looked at the address, she widened her eyes a little bit.

Hiruzen took notice of her actions and asked with narrowed eyes. "Is anything wrong, Naruto-san?"

Naruto scratched the back of her head. "Umm, no. Not at all Hokage-sama. It's just that you're letting me free."

_'Is she on to something?' _Hiruzen thought suspiciously. "Yes, I am letting you free. That is only because I believe in your words," Hiruzen put some pressure on Naruto.

Naruto sensed the pressure and gave him a tight lipped smile. "I will forever be in your debt, Hokage-sama."

He nodded, but in his head, he thought, _'She might think we're on to her. __Maybe now, this mission will carry out for six months.'_

She sighed sadly. _'I still don't have his trust.'_

Hiruzen sent out a jounin with Naruto to lead her to her "new" home.

* * *

While walking with an unknown jounin, Naruto had a mental battle with Kurama. **_'You dummy! Didn't I tell you not to show your Jinchuuriki status!?'_**

_'Yeah, but I told Jiji that I wasn't __exactly__ a Jinchuuriki!'_

Kurama growled low in his throat. **_'How dare you defy me! That's why you don't show off all of your most powerful moves to those scrawny beings back in Iwa!'_**

Naruto grumbled under her breath, causing the jounin next to her to look at her weirdly. '_Shut up, ya furry anus! I had no choice in that matter! They attacked me and I came on to my bare instincts! I can't help but use those move cause they're the ones that I used in the war for so long, dattebayo!'_

Kurama sighed, but couldn't help but agree with her. **_'Whatever. The past's in the past.' _**Inside his cage, Kurama softly grumbled,** _'Good job on your convincing side story.'_**

From there, Naruto burst out laughing cockily as she placed her hands on her hips. The jounin leading tripped slightly due to the sheer radiance that was coming off of her. The jounin thought to himself, _'How can she look and sound so high and mighty while wearing a hospital gown?'_

Naruto noticed her outburst and blushed a little in embarrassment as she smiled apologetically at the jounin. He gave her a reassuring nod. Naruto and the jounin returned to walking.

_'See, you dumb head! You made me look like a fool!'_

Kurama smirked. **_'Aren't you already a fool, Kit?'_**

Naruto cursed at him as he said, **_'Shut up, Gaki.'_** He then had a menacing look on his face. **_'And of all the Bijuu you could've represented, you chose that stupid octopus?!'_**

Naruto waved him off mentally. _'Shut up, Kurama...'_

**_'How dare you te-'_**

"Here is your new apartment. It's not to far from the heart of Konoha," the jounin paused as he pointed to the opposite direction,"so this area is versatile for many reasons. This apartment's pretty old, as you can see, but I hope it's not too shabby for your taste."

Naruto shook her head with a grin plastered on her face. "No, it's perfect, Jounin-san."

The jounin smiled with a small tint in his cheeks. "Anytime." He then added hastily, "Just be sure to check in with the landlord before you head inside room 12."

By the time the jounin turned around, Naruto had already climbed up the off-white wall, and into the familiar place. The floorboards creaked just about the same way they did the last time she stepped inside the place she had called home.

The alluring sunlight shown through the window, lighting up the limited space. She smelled the air, having the scent of old wall paper and dusty window sills—just the way she liked it.

Naruto sighed in serenity. "Home sweet home."

**(A/N: That's it. Thanks for reading.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Scrolls laid messily inside Naruto's apartment. The blotched black ink on the wooden floors dried permanently as Naruto wrote down characters inside the white, blank scrolls the day before.

Seemingly enough, she was still taking down notes as to what was written on the large scrolls her 'future' friends had given her. "Man, even though I hate reading..." Naruto sighed as she slowly blinked. "I still hate reading." She slumped her arms that were supporting in keeping her up.

Not having a blink of sleep that whole night, Naruto flinched from the morning sunshine her small view could offer. She sighed, readjusting her position so that she could still read the thin papers. The night before, Naruto was reading the small handwriting Sakura had given her which stated what NOT to do in the past.

Naruto closed her eyes again, restraining herself from falling asleep. She cringed as she remembered how many things she did that she wasn't supposed to do. However, Naruto reminded herself, this was only Sakura's point of view.

The next portion Naruto had to read was from an actual book in which she came as far as to read the prologue to chapter five out of thirty. The book's name gave prediction of boringness to Naruto as it was called _The Science of Time Travel and Paradoxes_. Naruto thought,_'Why the heck would you give me something I wouldn't understand, Shikamaru?'_

Naruto threw the book to the side and slowly went through the pile of scrolls throughout her small apartment. Smiling slightly after finding it, she opened the scroll to reread it's literacy. _Timeline _was the scroll's simple name. She recognized the user's handwriting—Kakashi's. Naruto nodded with her eyes slightly widened. Kakashi's handwriting was as beautiful as calligraphy itself.

Of course, because Kakashi was the one who had written and researched for major turning points from the past, which included from the old warring states to the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, he did add his own personal touches that Naruto could recognize. Naruto read the first caption out loud,"Konoha was founded by Hashirama Senju." The date of the entry was written below. Looking downwards as the date transcended into more present times, Naruto saw the words, "Hatake Sakumo saves comrade instead of successfully completing his mission." She nodded her head and downwards.

Reading thoroughly, Naruto came closer and closer to what seemed to be the time period she was in. She smiled when she saw what was written. "The Second Shinobi World War." The words that left her lips continued, "Hmm, what's the date, dattebayo?"

She tiredly sighed, cursing softly as she didn't know the date. She rolled her eyes and continued to read anyway. "Hmm, Sannin get their title inside Amegakure while facing Hanzo of the Salamander?" Naruto frowned as this date had jumped from a span of three years after the beginning of the Second war. "That long, eh?"

Reading through, Naruto saw another one of Kakashi's 'personal touches'. She smiled sadly as she read, "Hatake Sakumo's death." She had a thoughtful look on her face after reading the caption. Naruto smirked a bit when she saw how sloppily written the caption was compared to the others. It was as if Kakashi was hesitant about putting that inside the timeline. She compared the two of Kakashi's 'personal touches' and they were written almost identically.

Saving that into her memory, Naruto read on. "End of the Second Shinobi World War." She looked at the beginning of the war towards the ending of the war—a span of about five years. Naruto sighed, thinking about the war she was just a part of. She had participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War for almost the same amount of time the Second lasted. Shaking her head, Naruto then calculated and approximated on what event she might of been closest to in her head,_'I might be near Hatake Sakumo saves comrade in trade of unsuccessfully completing his mission, but I think I'm about as close as how the Sannin got their title. Maybe even farther away or closer than that. If I can just know the date...'_

She released her thoughts when she stood up and looked outside the window. _'Hmm, I wonder if Ichiraku is opened?' _A grim feeling engulfed her being. _'IF it has been opened.'_

She shook he head rapidly and told herself, "I'll just have to see for myself, then."

* * *

Uchiha Karou clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of the Uchiha Police Force. The Uchiha judicial star proudly plated on his right shoulder sleeve didn't go unnoticed. He sighted the rest of his staff and announced,"We've got a mission everybody!"

Everyone inside the room stopped in their tracks. Karou showed a rare smile. "I know it's been a very long time since we've all had a combined effort where everyone is participating in. Sandaime-sama told me that it's going to be a spy mission into whether or not a certain suspect is trustworthy enough to reside in Konoha."

The whole police force adopted an interested look. It wasn't everyday the whole police force shared a mission together. Usually, there would be five teams of two that patrolled Konoha all the day long. It would be a nice change to all for this new mission. A senior officer, Uchiha Rouko, shouted out, "Karou-taicho! Is there anything else you need to tell us about this mission?"

"Actually, yes. The person we'll be spying on is a twenty-year-old, blonde female. Now, living in the the other side of the village, opposite to where the Uchiha clan is at, Naruto-san could be a threat.

The majority of the police force inched an onyx brow upwards. Karou nodded his head understandingly. "I'm sure all of you were informed of the fiasco that took place in Iwa some weeks ago." The police force all nodded their heads. Karou continued,"Well, it so happens to be that Naruto-san created that disruption."

An uproar of voices sounded. Karou clapped his hands again. "Everybody! Naruto-san came here to find a refuge and hospitality! However, the Sandaime himself is suspicious of her. Now, because we're in a war, we can't just give help to everyone that labels themselves as a 'foreigner who needs refuge'. "

Before Karou could continue, Uchiha Izumea cut in, "Is there a background on her Karou-taicho?"

Feeling a bit annoyed from the interruption, Karou nodded tersely. "She claims to be from one of the smaller villages in Ame. Her village was ruined from the war, just like most of the villages in Ame. She is also an exceedingly strong konoichi. The Sandaime didn't say more."

"A kunoichi?" Izumea interrupted. "Why would we let a strong konoichi inside our village?"

Karou glared his Sharingan at him. "Izumea, if you interrupt me one more time, you'll be out of here before the mission even starts," he said slowly. Izumea shrunk inside the crowd, not wanting to be the center of attention. Everyone in the room had a slight chill in their spines. Karou breathed in and deactivated his Sharingan. "As I was saying, she is a konoichi. As to why Sandaime-sama let her in was his own choice. However, Sandaime-sama has everything under control as he has us to patrol over her."

Everyone in the room had a small smile on their face. Karou brimmed with confidence. "Let's work hard, everybody. We'll show everyone!"

In the room next door, thirteen-year-old Uchiha Fugaku heard cheers. He opened the door that connected to the cheers and looked at the police force with a small frown. Everyone was acting more differently than usual. Well, usually, the police force would go on with the day boringly, seeking out any crime that would make the job a bit more enjoyable. Also, it would always be quiet in the room next door unless something good or bad happened. The cheering from the other side of the door continued. Taking that as a sign that something good may have happened, Fugaku opened his door to investigate.

Fugaku stoically walked out of the office and next to Karou. "Karou-sama, what's going on right now?"

Karou looked at Fugaku. Fugaku was the Uchiha Police Force's intern. He would usually be in the office doing paperwork seriously. He was a strong shinobi for his age and can easily take down some of the adults in the clan. Karou replied, "We've got a mission from Sandaime-sama."

Fugaku showed a rare interest. "Really? About what?"

"Naruto-san, a blonde woman. She is taking refuge here in Konoha..."

After the explanation, Fugaku showed a slight anticipation in him. "Really? Can I be a part of the investigation?" Karou understood Fugaku's excitement because after Fugaku was a chunin, he became an intern for the Uchiha Police Force. Now, being an intern, Fugaku barely got any missions as his position on the police force was already a "mission".

Karou had a doubtful look on his face. "I don't know..."

One of the Uchiha officers heard in on the conversation and joined in, saying, "Awww, c'mon, Karou-taicho. It'll be great training for Fugaku in the future." After thet, everyone in the room agreed.

Karou sighed and said, "Okay Fugaku, I think I have the job for you. Just wait a moment."

A smirk was shown on Fugaku's face, "Thanks, Karou-sama."

Karou waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Go back to your office, Fugaku. I'll call you later." With that order, Fugaku nodded wholeheartedly and left to the office.

* * *

The usual dusty roads Konoha produced were empty in the morning. Naruto sniffed the ramen-filled air as she began to inch closer to Iciraku Ramen. Taking that as a sign that her most favorite and one-and-only ramen stand was opened for business, Naruto smiled as there was actually something to look forward to in the future.

Finally nearing in on her destination, Naruto saw a red streak of hair pool on to one of the silver stools the ramen stand had. Naruto frowned. _'Could it be?' _Naruto calmed herself by exhaling. She couldn't get her emotions too out of control now because that would ruin her whole trip to the past.

Casually walking up on a stool, Naruto pretended to not know what she wanted to get. "Umm, 'scuse me Sir, but what are the chef's recommendations?"

Teuchi smiled warmly to Naruto and said, "Hmm, judging by the fact that you need my recommendations, you don't come here often, eh?"

Naruto nodded her head. "Yup. Actually, I'm new here in Konoha."

"Really? Then that means it's on the house, right old man?" Kushina said excitedly right next to Naruto. Naruto had to hold in her breath to stop from releasing her emotions. Naruto took only one split second to look at the younger version of her mother. Kushina's features were similar to Naruto's when she was younger. Purposely straying her eyes from her mother's, Naruto glanced back at Teuchi naturally and grinned.

"For real? It's on the house?" Naruto said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Of course, Of course, umm...?" Teuchi said with his smile lines showing. He then looked at Kushina. "Goodness Kushina, I'm only twenty-five."

"Naruto," she said. Removing a strand of hair covering her face, Naruto turned to her left and saw that Kushina was scarfing down her own food.

Teuchi smiled towards Naruto then added, "Teuchi." He added, "But there's a catch. It's only your first bowl that is free."

"Awww. That's not cool!" Naruto whined.

"Well, I was almost put out of business when this little girl happened to eat my whole inventory when I told her it was on the house." He pointed at Kushina, who just stuck her tongue out to him. Teuchi laughed mirthfully with Naruto as he started to pour broth into the handmade ramen noodles. Finally, a couple minutes later, ramen was out in front of Naruto.

After an hour, Naruto finally finished her fourteenth bowl. Kushina looked at her with a gaped mouth. "Wow, Naruto-san. I'm Kushina! You could even give me a run for my money." She grinned and grinned. "That's super awesome." Then Kushina lifted her hand in which Naruto shook. "I think we can get along just fine, 'tebane."

Naruto had an identical grin on her face as she nodded; they laughed together. She wanted to keep her and Kushina's conversation only small talk for now. Naruto glanced at the wall behind Kushina and cheered, "Yay! You guys have a calendar!" She walked up to it, which said, _'August 15'. _Naruto shifted from her seat as Teuchi got her the bill. _  
_

Kushina looked in interest as Naruto suddenly unsealed the proper amount of money to Teuchi from her wrist. Naruto jumped from her seat and waved goodbye, "Bye Kushina-san, Teuchi-san!"

Naruto now understood why the crowds on the fish stands were huge. It was still time for 'The Early Bird Special' in which all the "most fresh" and "just caught" seafood was laid down on the beds of ice. Judging by how the bigger-than-usual-crowds were stacked upon the stands, the Early Bird Special was almost over in which gave a deeper meaning to time—it was almost ten o'clock. She smiled to herself. "Some things never change..."

Seeing that her apartment close ahead, Naruto sprinted to her home.

* * *

Rummaging through the stack of scrolls, Naruto finally found the _Timeline_. She read through the long scroll, finally finding the date she was looking for. "Hmmmm, future Sannin infiltrate into Amegakure's borders." Naruto saw the bottom of the caption and smiled. "This was only about a month ago." She read ahead and saw the familiar lines. "Sannin get their title inside Amegakure while facing Hanzo of the Salamander." She sighed as she thought out loud, "Hmmm, Hanzo of the Salamander. Is he really that strong to face all three of the future Sannin all by himself?"

She felt a faint chakra signature outside her apartment. **"Kit, they've already started..."**

"I know, I know." She paused when she read another line, "I've already put a security seal around my place. It makes my apartment soundproof. I've also tweaked it so that if someone tries to look inside my apartment from the outside, everything inside will look as if there was nothing to be seen. So, if the person right outside my window will try to look in, they'll see a clean floor."

From the seal, Kurama approved with a grunt. **"When'd you come up with this seal, Kit?"**

"Hmmm, I guess yesterday in the cell. I had nothing to do, so..."

**"Wasn't it dark in there?"**

"Yup," she said cheerily, "so I did it in my mindscape."

Kurama looked confused,**"How did I not see you?"**

"Eh, you were sleeping and too tired to even notice my chakra signature. Anyways, speaking about sleeping, are you still tired, dattebayo?"

**"Not too tired. Maybe after another nap, I'll be as good as new."**

"That's great! By the way, why are you in such a good mood?"

In his cell, Kurama shrugged his shoulders. **"Don't know, I guess I feel good because I wasn't interrupted in my sleep?"**

"Hey! That was only_ one _time! And by the way, I needed you in Iwa!"

**"Shut up, Brat! My chakra was depleted! If you weren't my container, I would have feasted on your flesh and hung up your bones on the very walls of my cell!"** He heard an 'eww' come from Naruto.

"Eww, you would hand up my bones in _my own_ body? How would you do that?"

**"Anything is possible."**

"There goes for an actual pleasant talk with you."

**"Shut up, Brat." **Kurama shifted to a more comfortable position. He rolled his eyes when Naruto cut off her connection with him.

Naruto sighed as she rolled on the floor.

As her living room was still, if not even more, messy than it was that morning. To her, it was still uncomfortable to sleep soundly inside a secured village. Over the years in a war, she had adapted to sleeping on uncomfortable grounds and positions. She was also hyper-sensitive to sound as she slept—even a mere split of a twig from the outside can wake her up from her bed. She heard the spy's calm heartbeat.

Looking out at the window, she felt the faint chakra signature belonging to the person that was spying on her retreat farther. The chakra felt familiar to her. She smirked knowingly as the chakra reminded her of Sasuke's. "Uchiha?" she asked to no one in particular. Then, Naruto remembered that the Uchiha clan was thriving in this time period. Her smirk was still painted on her face as she exited her apartment complex and walked towards the heart of the village.

Hiding her chakra signature completely was an easy task to do as she had done it a million times in the war. Naruto felt her 'spy's' chakra signature spike up in confusion. The now noon sun was up, meaning that Konoha was now live with crowds lurking the produce markets and fish stands. This gave Naruto an easy hiding spot where she can finally find her spy.

Naruto felt the spy's chakra and trailed it. She now easily spotted the offender. Naruto nodded to herself as the person was an Uchiha. But, the question on her mind now was who was the Uchiha. He looked familiar, in his preteen years, and an air of confidence. Sasuke came up on Naruto's mind when she saw the boy's hairstyle—duckbutt.

Naruto sweatdropped, this was like being thirteen-years-old all over again. She laughed to herself when she saw the boy glare at the crowds. Quietly on light steps, Naruto went to a local market and picked up some food to look like she was casually walking around. Naruto smiled when she saw that Fugaku was following her.

Fugaku nodded to himself when he finally successfully hid all trace of his chakra signature.

Up ahead from Fugaku, Naruto clenched her plastic bags tighter as she was surprised to not feel anymore of the Uchiha boy's chakra signature.

Fugaku hid behind a shady alleyway right behind Naruto. Feeling a slight suspicion towards her, Fugaku felt that she knew that he was tracing her. It was a good idea that Karou-sama had made him do the first day of following her so that if she was to find out that he was tracing the suspect, she would brush him off as he was still a 'kid' playing around. So far, Fugaku's mission had gone without a hitch, making him feel a bit of pride to himself.

Fugaku cursed to himself when he lost Naruto and ran forwards, deeper in the concrete hallways the alley had. However, he didn't take notice of the invisible ninja wire due to his sudden departure. However, he did take notice of the small hand that was reached out to him. He widened his eyes when he now closely saw what Karou-sama had described as their new suspect.

Naruto had a small glint in her eyes when she said, "Are you okay?" When Fugaku took accepted her hand cautiously, she finally introduced herself, "Hi, the name's Naruto, dattebayo."

**(A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry I'm late, Guys. I was out of state in the middle of nowhere and school happened. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!)**

Naruto's apartment was minuscule compared to the Uchiha manor. Fugaku wondered how a person could live in such a tiny space. The kitchen, bedroom, and living room were all practically in one room, only excluding the bathroom.

He sweat dropped on how this play of things came into motion. However, before he was on her doorstep, he remembered when his suspect, Naruto-san, helped him up, she had an unladylike snort come out from her mouth.

"The name's Naruto."

At that point, Fugaku only widened his eyes slightly. Never in his life had he ever 'tripped' as badly as he did a couple seconds ago. He thought of a series of scenarios what could happen if his suspect would find out about his mission.

He chose to call himself a different name, Uchiha Tadashi. There was no point upon lying about his surname as the symbol of the Uchiha clan was sewed on the back of his high-collared, navy shirt.

Fugaku's pride overtook him as he ignored the offered hand and picked himself up. Mentally, Naruto narrowed her eyes at the thought of an exact copy of Sasuke being the boy that was named Tadashi.

Naruto sighed at his behavior. "Tadashi's" face was as stony as any other Uchiha. She saw him react confusedly at her sigh. Then, she bluntly told him, "A favor for a favor."

Fugaku's confused face deepened. "Excuse me?"

Naruto hid her smirk behind another sigh. "It is only common sense to help the one who has helped you. Now, help me carry these groceries. They're starting to strain my fingers, dattebayo."

Fugaku countered, "From my understanding, you didn't help me in any way. I helped myself."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But wouldn't it be polite to help someone when asked?"

Another thing Fugaku never had done in his whole entire thirteen years of life was had a conversation with a complete stranger and completely hate them in only five minutes. He begrudgingly kept his head high and stated one simple syllable, "Hn."

At that point, Naruto's head was about to explode. Were all Uchiha's like this?! She bit her tongue from saying the nickname she had given Sasuke's—Teme. She took one calm, deep breath and handed him the heaviest plastic bag.

Fugaku didn't stop from narrowing his eyes at this woman this time. How dare she treat him like he was even less than the servants of the detestable Hyūga?! Fugaku stiffly grabbed the bag and questioned, "Which way is your destination, Naruto-san?"

Naruto smirked in victory. "Don't worry, only two more blocks." She laughed a little. "Why? Is it because your arms are getting a little tired?"

Fugaku bit his tongue from retorting back and simply offered a simple, "Hn."

Naruto rolled her eyes and led the way.

For some odd reason, Fugaku was suddenly behind the doorstep of Naruto's small apartment. Naruto had ordered him to stay behind the door because of the flimsy reason that her apartment was infested with cockroaches.

It wasn't like he even wanted to enter her so-called cockroach-filled home. He didn't know why he was still there for that matter. Naruto had just lightly told him to stay behind the doorstep.

The door was wide open. Fugaku analyzed the inside of the apartment and all in all, it was clean. No cockroaches were seen. He sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. He had a feeling that he should enter.

Upon almost taking the first step, a loud thud was heard. Naruto ran all the way from her kitchen to in front of Fugaku. He gave her a wide-eyed look and couldn't help but say what was on his mind, "You are odd."

A growl escaped Naruto's mouth. "Whatever, Teme."

Fugaku twitched his eye. Of all the things Naruto could have told him, she had called him Teme? Shortly after, Fugaku said, "Dobe."

An unreadable look appeared on Naruto's face. Then, she suddenly slammed the door shut in front of his face. Fugaku frowned, thinking that she had known about his mission.

A click was heard, then the door opened again with Naruto having a smile on her face. "Here." She threw him a small plastic container with cherry tomatoes inside. With a shinobi's gracefulness, Fugaku caught the container with ease. He looked at the tomatoes than at Naruto. However, by the time he was about to glance at Naruto, the apartment door had already been closed once again.

Even with the unsettling feeling that took place in his heart, Fugaku was reassured when he saw a small note on the side of the container that read, _Tadashi, this is the sign of my thanks_.

A rare smile embraced his lips when he opened the container and popped the small tomato into his mouth. This mission was becoming into a good turn of events.

* * *

Sakumo had an unsettling feeling that rested in his heart. That reason being Kakashi. He sighed when he got the second call that very week from Kakashi's home room academy teacher saying that Kakashi had taunted another student and both had ended up in a fight.

He sighed again. Sure, Kakashi was very mature for his age, but Kakashi was also a very young child—children were children. The walk to the academy had been a long one for Sakumo even though he lived only a couple houses away from it. Even though he was happy that Kakashi was opening up just a little, he still felt that Kakashi should've refrained himself from fighting.

The father in Sakumo perked up in worry as he thought to himself, _'Will Kakashi continue to fight and be like one of those delinquents on the street causing trouble.' _He frowned. _'Maybe I'm overthinking it- but, what if he becomes rebellious to me and not listen to anyone and maybe this-' _Sakumo took one deep breath to calm himself down.

Even though Sakumo was feared throughout the shinobi nation as _The White Fang_ and a ruthless killer, he still had a soft spot, which was Kakashi.

When Sakumo entered the entrance of the academy, he went up to Kakashi's classroom. Upon entering, Sakumo didn't see any children inside the classroom. He looked at the time and finally found out that it was lunchtime for the students.

The home room teacher was sitting on his desk, finally catching Sakumo in his sight. Sakumo greeted him, "Tenrou-sensei." When he got the man's attention, he went straight to the point and asked, "What did Kakashi do this time?"

"He got into a fight with Obito-kun today during spars."

Sakumo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what your supposed to do in a spar? Fight?"

Tenrou sighed. "Not a fight during the spar, but after. See, when I called up Kakashi to pair with Obito, Kakashi had easily won. After the spar, he called Obito a 'dead last', I suppose, and then Obito took the first swing."

Sakumo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wasn't this the same scenario from last week?"

Tenrou chuckled. "It's like a pattern."

Sakumo frowned. "A pattern? Won't that mean that Kakashi will continue on with this violent behavior?"

He shrugged at Sakumo. "I don't know if it will, Sakumo-san, but things like this become a habit. Especially when started during adolescence."

"This will become a habit?" Sakumo's frown became deeper. "I gotta do something about this quick."

Tenrou nodded. "I suppose so. If I'm so sure, I think Kakashi went out to buy his own lunch. I didn't see him in the lunch area."

Sakumo nodded to him and headed out to find Kakashi as soon as possible.

* * *

Naruto cursed when she found out that she forgot to get eggs. "Not the eggs!"she screamed dramatically.

She cursed one more time before scrunching her hair with her hand. Her shopping had consisted of bread, strawberries, instant ramen, the cherry tomatoes she had given to "Tadashi", jam, and milk. Everything on the list was practically pre-made. Also, besides boiling water, Naruto only knew how to fry eggs.

Of course, just eating ramen would be heaven for Naruto, but having a comfort food like eggs was a must. She sighed deeply and cursed the third time. Finally getting to a decision, Naruto decided to visit the general food market the second time that day.

Upon arriving, she could see a burst of fresh produce on the front fruit and vegetable stands. Turning on an aisle, Naruto headed towards the refrigerated aisle. Looking stiffly on a sixty four pack of eggs, she nodded and loaded the haul onto her arms.

Going on to the snacking aisle, Naruto caught sight of the cashier line. She looked irritatingly at the line and bit her lip from growling. Caught in her thoughts while walking aimlessly around the grocery store, Naruto widened her eyes at what she saw.

A small child with a head of silver hair with a mask implanted on his face. She gasped and quickly ducked down behind a fruit stand before the child had turned around.

Naruto cursed when the evidence of her presence had been know as an onion was knocked down by her when she ducked._ 'And I call myself a kunoichi.'_ Naruto cursed to herself as the shock of seeing her normally thirty-four year old jounin sensei turn out to be at least five years old.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes when the person behind the onion stand was hiding from him. His curiosity got the best of him, causing him to walk up to that very person. When Kakashi saw the weird woman with whisker marks on her face, he narrowed his eyes even farther. Was this some joke or something? Could she be a potential stalker?

Naruto could see the physical change of Kakashi's facial structure even though he still had the annoying mask on his face. She awkwardly waved to him and said, "Umm, I tripped on... these onions." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of her head and threw the onion back on its stand.

Kakashi felt a slight suspicion to this person. He noticed the way she had thrown the onion behind her back as meticulously as a shinobi would. Kakashi didn't recognize this woman either. As a shinobi, Kakashi had recognized all of his comrades to understand that they were of the Leaf. This woman, however, was not recognizable.

Kakashi's face gave no hint of any emotion as he stared at Naruto. He was no sensor, but Kakashi could also feel the small amount of chakra coursing out of her. Had she not hid all of her chakra signature in front of him mean that she was underestimating his ability as a strong shinobi due to his age?

Now standing up, Naruto saw that Kakashi was the height of where her hips were at. The blank expression on his face told her everything as she had seen it before—he was analyzing her.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi simply asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto's mouth stayed opened for a while. After everything registered for her, she answered,"Naruto—just, Naruto."

Kakashi's brows furrowed. "I've never seen you before."

_'Sharp as ever. But sheesh, give a girl some slack, dattebayo. You're only a child, Kakashi-sensei.' _Naruto mentally sighed before simply answering once again, "I'm new here." Before Kakashi spoke again to question her, Naruto added, "And if you're wondering, I am a kunoichi."

An awkward silence took place between the two. Kakashi just stared intently at Naruto while she weirdly scratched the back of her neck. Naruto bit her lip and tried to avoid eye contact with Kakashi. Her lips attached into a fine line when she remembered what her past sensei had told her about his childhood, which she had doubted.

Seeing Kakashi's past-self, Naruto finally believed him. Who knew Kakashi-sensei would grow up to be such a pervert. The child she was staring at now was still just a toddler who was even more mature than herself—well, most people were.

However, Kakashi did tell her many things. Just like how he used to fight with his soon-to-be-teammate, Obito, in his academy days. Would that consider to be childish? She frowned, wasn't Kakashi supposed to follow the shinobi conducts like they were his religion?

The only explanation Naruto could think of was that Kakashi would grow to be more meticulous to the rules and soon have the rules embrace his daily life. A high possibility of this to happen may have also been impacted by major events that stunted Kakashi's childhood to nonexistence.

A flourish of sadness washed inside Naruto. However, she just smiled as she had the opportunity to change things—even if they were to benefit just one person. Anyway, wasn't that the reason to travel back in time—to change things?

"Now let's talk about you. Let's start off with your name," Naruto said to Kakashi.

Kakashi's suspicion for this person grew. "Kakashi." He cursed when he hesitated—do not show your weaknesses to your enemy. Over the span of ten minuets of meeting each other, Kakashi had labeled Naruto as "The Enemy".

Naruto laughed."That's a funny name."

Kakashi slightly pouted (and cursed himself again for showing his emotions)."There's nothing wrong with my name. My dad have it to me."

"So you're a daddy's boy?" Naruto giggled.

Before Kakashi glared at Naruto, a voice spoke up, "Who's a daddy's boy?"

Both Kakashi and Naruto widened their eyes. Kakashi had a relieved expression as he coolly walked up next to his dad. Naruto raised an eyebrow as their appearances were almost like carbon copies. "I hadn't sensed your chakra signature, Hatake Sakumo." Then she added after a small pause, "That's quite impressive, dattebayo."

"If I remember correctly, it's Naruto, right?"

* * *

"Impressive. This will probably be one of the rare times I've ever let anyone live after I battle them," Hanzo said on top of his salamander summon.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru all looked questionably at Hanzo. What had he meant by "letting anyone live after I battle them"?

Hanzo continued, almost pleased by their cluelessness, "I'll only let you live and even back down from this wretched war if you all have the title of sannin."

Jiraiya spoke up first, "And what makes you think that we'll believe you?"

Hanzo smirked and answered, his voice muffled from his mask, "Because I have a scroll that is personally sighed to back down from this war. Go give it to your Hokage, and the war shall be of no longer."

Orochimaru frowned. "How so?"

"Every village participating in this war has backed down or is on the verge of backing down. My village is the only one who hasn't, with yours, of course. And, if I were to back down now, the war would be done. No more casualties, no more food shortages, no more overfilled hospital tents, no mor-"

Tsunade cut in, "Enough, Hanzo!" She looked at both her other teammates who nodded back. "If I say that we believe you, what makes you think that we'll keep up some petty title?"

Hanzo replied back instantly, "I'm not so shallow that I would be that careless. I have already predicted about this outcome for a while now. I have known your infiltrating business inside my village for quite some time now. Even though I could've killed you all with a flick of my hand, I chose to go the hard way in which has come to this.

Orochimaru frowned at how Hanzo could've taken them out much more earlier then coming to this conclusion. It was true that the three of them were sent out to infiltrate Ame and then inform Konoha. However, before they could do that, Hanzo had attacked them, leaving them to call Konoha for support.

However, the support that consisted of one-hundred-fifty shinobi came in vain as all of them were wiped out, leaving the soon-to-be-sannin the last ones standing.

"An agreement will be placed inside the scroll, saying that your own Hokage has to create a new title for you three which you all have to obey of else you will be placed inside prison. It's as simple as that."

Jiraiya repeated, "And what makes you think that we'll believe you?"

Hanzo's eyes opened wider as his smirk grew wilder. "Because I also signed it under Ame's name. If I don't keep my contract, then all of Ame will belong to Konoha, making Konoha to become even more influential. Here, even see for yourself." He threw the scroll to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the scroll's literature. "Are you insane?"

Hanzo just looked at her, and with a 'poof', he was out of their sight. Before Orochimaru and Jiraiya scanned through the scroll, the three new sannin took shelter inside a cave. Inside the cave, Jiraiya whispered, "This is the real thing guys."

Tsunade frowned. "How do you know, Jiraya?"

He answered to her, "Because this" ––he pointed to a square stamp––"is the official decree of Ame. It was even stamped by Hanzo's own blood, making it even more official."

Orochimaru nodded. "Oh yes, that's right, I remember now."

Tsunade then said,"I just don't understand why he would give this opportunity so... freely. Don't you think it's kind of suspicious?"

Jiraiya put his fingers around his chin in a thinking pose,"Yeah, that is really suspicious. But the thing that confuses me even more is how he put Ame's name on it. What kind of normal person would go as far as to put their own ruling village into another rivaling village's hands? Is it just me, or do you think that he's going senile?"

An almost inaudible chirping sound was heard. Orochimaru turned around and saw Konoha's fastest hawk. He quickly lifted his arm up as a sign for the bird to land on it. When the hawk arrived, Orochimaru quickly untied the message from the bird's right leg.

Tsunade and Jiraiya waited anxiously for Orochimaru to explain. "It says that Sarutobi-sensei needs us ASAP." Tsunade looked at him for more information, but Orochimaru shook his head at her. "That's it. Must be important though. He even sent us the fastest hawk."

"We'll talk about these mission matters later with sensei." Jiraiya stretched his shoulders.

Jiraiya nodded with his teammates but stopped when a child's voice spoke up,"We need to get stronger. Train us."

Jiraiya looked wide-eyed as three children pooped up from the darkness. He could tell that they were war orphans due to the many scattered all around Ame. He felt sympathy for all of them. "This is Konan,"—he pointed to a purple haired girl—"Nagato,"—a redhead—"and I'm Yahiko."

Jiraiya could see the sympathy, even though it was small, cross his other teammate's faces. Orochimaru walked up to them with a kunai in his hand. "I can end their misery, Jiraiya."

Jiraya widened his eyes. "Don't do that Orochimaru!"

Yahiko stared at Orochimaru with fearful eyes, but stood his ground. "I want to be trained so I can bring peace to this war-filled world."

Jiraiya looked intently at Yahiko, who seemed to be the leader of the trio. Jiraiya crossed looks towards Tsunade and Orochimaru. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "Jiraiya, don't tell me that you're going to train them, you baka!" After failing to hear his comment, she continued much more calmly, "Sensei needs us right now, and I am for certain that it's for something important! We still have to deliver this scroll!"

Jiraiya flinched at her sternness. "But we can't just leave them out here."

Orochimaru glared at him and he hissed,"We've left many orphans on the streets and even made some, Jiraiya. And now, why would we start to save these orphans? Might as well save all of them."

Jiraiya could see the logic in Orochimaru and Tsunade's statements but couldn't help but counter them, "Then_ why__ not_ start now?"

Tsunade's glare was on him now. Jiraiya pleaded ,"Maybe I can bring them to Konoha. Only if Sensei approves. I see something, a spark maybe, in them. Even though it sounds cheesy, I feel like I need to get that spark to burn through the dark of this world." They still didn't look convinced, so he made the ultimate sacrifice."I'll even stop 'researching' for a whole month."

Tsunade widened her eyes as if she won a gamble. "It's a deal!"

Orochimaru was lost for words as suddenly, Tsunade was on Jiraiya's favor. He shot one more warning look to Jiraiya before walking out of the cave. "Fine then, we'll have to get there in less than a week."

Jiraiya shot a grin of triumph and motioned for the kids behind him that everything will be alright. He held the scroll in his hand tightly, and deeply nestled in his heart, he felt like this was the right thing to do.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Unknown! Thanks for waiting patiently for everyone who did so and also, thank you all for those who reviewed, favorited, followed, and even to those who even take their time to read this fanfic. Enjoy!)**

The Sandaime waited patiently for the arrival of his students. It had already been almost a week since he had notified them through Konoha's fastest bird to come back to Konoha to talk about the matters of the war. The stacks of paper on his desk were piled neatly, all of which showing the names, date of birth, shinobi ID number, and picture ID of the many shinobi who died that day.

The Hokage grimaced when he thought of the tremendous casualties produced since the beginning of the second war. Hiruzen looked at his office clock and thought about the tragedies recorded that day in particular. Twenty-three dead, forty-five wounded.

Hiruzen could not get the fact out of his head that he was the one who ordered them to their deaths. From what he saw, all the shinobi who died that day had an average age of nineteen, with the youngest being fourteen. The Sandaime shook his head sadly. Not many of them had reached their peak because most of them were still chunin.

A knock from the door cut Hiruzen off from his thoughts. The aging Hokage anticipated the final arrival of his students. He sat up more straight and positioned his hat in a more comfortable position. "Come in," the Sandaime responded to the knock.

However, when Hiruzen read the four people's chakra signature, it was drastically different than Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya's. The door was opened to Sakumo, Kakashi, Naruto, and an Uchiha officer.

Hiruzen frowned, thinking that when Naruto was involved, serious matters would appear. "Is there anything wrong, Sakumo?"

Sakumo sighed deeply. Naruto's face was solemn. Kakashi expression was blank. The Uchiha's face stayed stoic.

The Sandaime took this seriously. He folded his hands on his desk after clearing the papers that were on it. Hiruzen repeated more forcefully, "What happened, Sakumo?"

Sakumo pinched the bridge of his nose. "This lady over here was to be sent to the Hokage for disrupting the peace in Konoha and destroying one of Konoha's properties."

A confused look flourished upon Hiruzens face. "Go on?"

The twenty-eight year old opened his mouth to say what had happened before.

* * *

"If I remember correctly, it's Naruto, right?" Sakumo inquired Naruto. Naruto looked at the taller silver-head and could not stop herself from gaping. Before, when Naruto had been interrogated, she had seen him when her vision was quite blurred, but she still saw the resemblance of him and Kakashi. Now, however, seeing him up close, they were almost like carbon copies.

"Y-es." Naruto cursed to herself when she stuttered a bit. By then, she had put her double, sixty-four egg packages on the tiled floor. The blond kunoichi sighed to herself mentally,_'First, I'm just going to the super market to get eggs, then I'm caught up with Kakashi-sensei and his dad. Great.'_

Sakumo now was next to Kakashi. An awkward silence began between them, with both unsure how to proceed. Naruto became annoyed as she did not like awkward silences and asked, "So he's your son?"

The oldest of the three answered blankly, "Yes." He then looked at Kakashi and sighed. "I heard what happened at the academy today."

Naruto couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Kakashi did not answer Sakumo. Sakumo continued after a brief pause, "Kakashi, don't pretend you didn't hear me. I heard that you and that other boy—Obito, I think—got into a fight today." Sakumo shot Kakashi an unimpressed look when he did not answer. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately, Kashi-chan—"

A choking noise was heard from Naruto. Sakumo looked behind him and sighed when he forgot that he still had the whiskered blond behind him.

Naruto still could not get her laugher out of her system when she repeated the words her head, _'Kashi-chan, Kashi-chan, Kashi-chan...'_ Never in a million years should she think that her own feared sensei would be called _Kashi-chan_.

Identical navy eyes were now staring at Naruto. Kakashi, on the other hand, had a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment in his eyes. Naruto stopped laughing when a new type of awkwardness emerged.

Sure, she had no right to eavesdrop on the Hatake family matters, but she could not help it—it was inevitable. Both Kakashi and Sakumo looked at Naruto with unwelcoming stares. Naruto's smile became crooked.

Naruto accidentally stepped on the eggs on the ground as she tried to make her exit. She slipped on them and landed on the metal cabinet behind her._ 'How the heck am I still a kunoichi?'_ Naruto asked and cursed herself. She knew that this wasn't going to end well, but still prayed to the gods that nothing drastic was going to happen.

Widened navy pairs of eyes saw the turn of events unfolding. Suddenly, as if all time was stopped, one after the other, the metal cabinets dropped as if they were dominos.

Never in his lifetime did Sakumo ever think that this would happen. It was like an unlikely and unrealisticcliché.

Everything grew silent as the fourth and last metal cabinet dropped. Tens of pairs of eyes were now directed on Naruto.

If things could not get any worse, the Uchiha Police Force soon became involved and went inside the local super market. "What happened here?" a policeman asked.

The market clerk showed the chaos leading up to Naruto. Sakumo was still shocked at the predicament and Kakashi's eyes were still wide.

The police looked at trio and walked up to them. The raven-haired man stated, "You three are coming with me."

* * *

When Sakumo finished with the story, Hiruzen could not help but ask him, "If all of this was all Naruto-san's fault, why are you and Kakashi-kun here, then?"

Sakumo answered, "We're supposedly the witnesses."

Hiruzen nodded and finally noticed the raw eggs on Naruto's right leg. He lit up his pipe and stressed mentally on how much paperwork this will cause him. This matter will also include the civilian councils, leading up to another three-hour-long meeting.

He sighed into his pipe and asked the Uchiha officer, "And how much was the damage? Approximently...?"

The Uchiha stiffly said, "The manager of the supermarket gave me this." He handed the small sticky note paper to Hiruzen.

"Twenty-thousand for the metal cabinets, eight-thousand for the food, and two-thousand for the broken tiles. This all adds up to thirty-thousand ryo."

Naruto stared at the Hokage, astonished. The Sandaime could not help but feel sorry for the girl.

She was in a state of shock. Thirty-thousand ryo was about a little over a third of how much she had brought with her, all of which was combined and received from her friends. Naruto felt a bit guilty to her friends because during the time of war, it was hard for money to come by—especially if you were the one taking part of it.

If she could, Naruto would pay for the debt easily. However, this was not her own money.

The words finally came out of her, "Wa-wait. Is there any other way I could pay for this?"

The pity the Sandaime felt before grew when he saw Naruto's unintentional puppy dog eyes. He showed his sympathy by saying, "Fine then, you will participate in community service for three months. Ten-thousand ryo will be payed for each month you work." He then looked expertly inside his paper stacks and handed a paper to Naruto. Hiruzen inhaled, then exhaled,"Your debt will then be payed for in three months."

A look of agony took presence on Naruto's face when she saw the paper. Hiruzen chuckled a bit,"Ever since this war started, more and more D-ranked missions keep popping up for some unknown reason." He took out a large and thick book from one of the chestnut-colored bookshelves behind him. "This book here is the reservation book for D-ranks."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Never in her life had she ever seen a D-ranked reservation book that thick. The Sandaime continued,"Since these D-ranks keep on popping up, that means we need more shinobi, usually genin, to complete these missions. But, since a mission-boom appeared, that means that there is a shortage on genin teams doing these tasks."

The Sandaime looked deadly serious to Naruto. Then, judging by the whiskered blond's expression, Hiruzen stated,"I'm sure that you are familiar with D-ranked missions..." Naruto cringed. Sakumo smirked while holding back a chuckle. Naruto turned to him when she "felt" his chuckle and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

Even though Naruto dreaded D-ranked missions, she still felt eternally thankful to her "jiji." She took the paper wholeheartedly and asked Hiruzen, "So I'll start tomorrow in the morning?"

Hiruzen nodded to the blond. "You know the drill."

This time, Naruto nodded to Hiruzen and inwardly cringed again, _'I have been doing D-ranked missions in the beginning of my shinobi career, dattebayo.'_

"Good, you are dis-"

The window on the Hokage's office opened fully and three armor-clad shinobi with three other figures appeared next to Naruto. Hiruzen's attention was now on the six arriving people. "Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade... and?"

Hiruzen waited patiently until Jiraiya answered,"They're orphans from Ame. I was thinking on taking them in as students." The three orphans were panting hard from the run from Ame to Konoha. Hiruzen could tell that the children were not of shinobi status by the way they had seemed so unfamiliar from running long distances.

Knitted eyebrows erupted from Hiruzen's face. Hiruzen knew that this was Jiraiya's doing. Of all the ideas and actions his white-haired student had done in the past, this was probably the most unwise. There could be a chance that those kids could be spies sent by Danzo. They could be secret weapons used to infiltrate Konoha. The possibilities were endless.

Before the Sandaime opened his mouth to speak, Jiraiya said in morse by tapping his armor, _"I could barely sense a chakra signature in them. From what I heard from the one with the orange hair, all three of them are orphans wanting to learn how to be shinobi. I also don't sense any malicious intent in them."_

Hiruzen nodded and noted the confused look on the three Ame orphans. They must have been confused on why Jiraiya was tapping his armor. If the trio had been shinobi, they would have been fluent in morse code by the time they would have graduated into genin.

The Third Hokage sighed deeply. He looked at Naruto as he blew out the smoke in his pipe. This wasn't the first time he had let someone from Ame inside his village for a refuge.

"Fine. I'll let them stay," Hiruzen said. Jiraiya's cheers were cut off when Hiruzen continued, "_But_, who'll take care of them when you three will be gone for the next mission I'm assigning you?"

All three newly made Sannin looked confused at their leader. "We'll discuss mission matters later," Hiruzen said lowly. "But anyways, who'll take care of them? You can't take them to the orphanages because they're all filled. I don't know anyone who want to have three other mouths to feed—especially because we're in war and money is hard to come by." The Sandaime looked down at his papers. "And I know for a fact that you won't let them live in the streets."

The three children next to the sannin looked at Jiraiya. The white haired Sannin gave them an assured look. "Of course I won't, Sarutobi-sensei."

Throughout the Sandaime's and Jiraiya's discussion, Naruto saw this as an opportunity. "I'll do it!"

Everyone in the room have Naruto their full attention. She continued, "Well, I'm also from Ame..." The three Ame orphans looked at Naruto with delight. "So, I guess it feels like I'm the one who should be taking care of one- I mean three of my people."

Jiraiya saw hope in Naruto and winked at her. Before Jiraiya could do any more to Naruto, Tsunade punched him hard on the head and hissed, "I thought you said you'll stop with this disgusting behavior?"

Jiraiya whined, "I said I'll stop _researching_ for a whole month!"

Tsunade's knuckle dug into Jiraiya's skull, causing him to writhe in pain. She whispered lowly, "Don't smart mouth me, Brat." Jiraiya managed to squeak out a "yes."

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking disgustedly at nothing in particular and could not get the fact out of her head that _Ero-sennin_ just practically flirted with her.

The Sandaime coughed again to get the attention to everyone in the room.

All three sannin stared, puzzled, at the Hokage. Hiruzen coughed again and signaled that there were extra bystanders in the room. "I'm sorry, but we need to discuss now. Sakumo, Kakashi, and Naruto-san with the three Ame orphans, you're all dismissed. Oh, and Naruto, you'll be taking responsibility for the three orphans until Jiraiya comes back. Everyone I didn't call, stay here."

The ones dismissed saluted to the Hokage and left. When they left, Hiruzen turned to the Uchiha Officer and said, "Anything suspicious?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime looked the raven-haired man in the eye. "Okay then, I need you to tell this to Karou immediately after I dismiss you. Tell him to assign three times as many spies as possible to Naruto-san." He continued after puffing out smoke from his pipe. "You're dismissed now."

The Uchiha saluted to Hiruzen and body-flickered out of the office.

Hiruzen blew out his smoke and set his pipe down on his desk, placing it upright so that it won't topple on the desk. "Mission report?"

Orochimaru spoke up, "All of them were killed, except for us." Hiruzen's eyes slightly widened. The number of shinobi he sent had been sixty-four, and all of them were dead. The Sarutobi sighed. More deaths would be reported that day; ninety-seven dead. That held the record of the most shinobi casualties in one day, and counting, in the second war.

This time, Tsunade said, "Hanzo was impressed, so he let us free with the exchange of one title: Sannin. Our new title is Sannin now, Sensei." Tsunade handed her ex-mentor the scroll that Hanzo gave them.

The wide-eyed look that Hiruzen showed told the Sannin everything. Hiruzen came out of his surprised gaze and said slowly, "This is too good to be true."

"That's what I thought also, but that's the official decree of Ame," Jiraiya said.

Then a bright and hopeful look cast on Hiruzen's face appeared. "From the beginning of this war until now, I think I'm now confident to say that I think we just might win the war, my students."

* * *

Yahiko looked amazed at his surroundings—Konoha looked gorgeous. Unlike his last home, Ame, Konoha was brimming with citizens. In Ame, the citizens had always kept to themselves and stayed indoors from the rain.

Another fine feature that Konoha had that Ame did not was that Konoha also had clear blue skies. Sure, Yahiko found out the rain in his hometown comforting, but he would honestly pick blue skies over murky rain. He couldn't help but smile.

Konan also had an amazed look on her face. She noted the liveliness of the village, thinking almost as if it was an impossible feat because of the current war. She questioned on why the village seemed so open, so light, and even so friendly. Comparing Ame and Konoha, Konan saw the major differences between both villages and continued on the road to where the blond woman was taking them.

Even though Nagato's bangs covered his eyes, he could could still see what his new village was going to be like. A small smile crept up on his face thinking about how everything will be different for the better.

Nagato was interrupted from his thoughts when he collided with a lithe body. The smile on his face vanished when he stuttered, "Sor-sorry."

The redhead looked up at who he bumped into and feared for the worst, only when the most amazing thing happened—the lady he bumped into patted his head and smiled.

With a gaping mouth, Nagato came up with the conclusion that the citizens—if not all of them—in Konoha had more morals than they did in Ame. In Ame, when someone like Nagato were to bump into someone more older, the younger person would either be yelled at or cursed to.

The three Ame orphans now had their hearts set on Konoha. Of course, a large chunk of their heart will still lie on Ame, but for now, Konoha will be their new home.

Naruto glanced over her shoulder to check on the three orphans. Nodding in approval, she then turned her head to her left and glared at the silverheads next to her. She could not help but ask, "Are you two following me?"

A chuckle escaped Sakumo's mouth, causing Naruto to narrow her glare. Sakumo finally answered, "No actually, our house is right there." He pointed to a large, one-story house. Naruto ignored him. Sakumo raised a silver brow and sighed.

That action seemed to get on Naruto's nerves as she finally said, "Humph, why're you so talkative now?"

"What do you mean?" Sakumo queried.

Naruto groaned. "In the supermarket, you were always answering me like 'yes' and 'no' It made me feel awkward!" She pointed rudely at him, "That's why I tripped!"

Sakumo looked down at her, making her more agitated. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and lazily eye-smiled to her. "Heh, sorry then. I was probably irritated because of_ someone's_ behavior today," Sakumo answered, obviously talking about Kakashi.

A gasp came out of Naruto's mouth as she gaped with narrowed eyes._ 'What the hell! Kakashi-sensei?!'_ Naruto looked at the currently young Kakashi and back at Sakumo. How did_ that_—she looked at Kakashi—turn into _that?_—she looked at Sakumo.

It was mind boggling to think that _The White Fang_ was —she supposed— a lazy bum, just like Kakashi (in the future). She looked up at Sakumo and sighed with a slight sadness. It was almost like talking to Kakashi.

Passing by the academy, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko looked in awe as students were playing in the playground. Konan could not help but tug on Naruto's shirt and ask, "Is that place a shinobi academy?"

Looking down, Naruto saw Konan and widened her eyes._ 'Aww, she's so cute!'_ Naruto kneeled down and smiled gently to her, "Believe it."

The violet-haired nine year old glanced back at her two other friends and told them the news. That seemed to spark a large interest upon the group, causing their eyes to shine.

Kakashi, who was now on Sakumo's shoulders looked at Naruto boringly. His silver bangs framing his face got caught in front of his eyes. Kakashi struggled to place his bangs out of the way, causing Sakumo to sigh. The older Hatake placed Kakashi's hair behind his ears and then patted his head while seriously saying, "Next time this happens, I'm going to use bobby pins in your hair, Kashi-chan."

For the second time that day, Naruto spluttered as she heard the father-son duo's conversation. _'Kashi-chan... bobby pins?!'_ She laughed out loud while staring at the Hatakes.

Identical navy eyes were now staring at Naruto. Kakashi, on the other hand, had a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment in his eyes, very similar to the expression on his face earlier. Naruto stopped laughing when the same type of awkwardness emerged from the supermarket that day.

Then the whiskered blond pointed accusingly to the pair. "See! That's the awkwardness! This was all your guy's fault, dattebayo!"

Sakumo rolled his eyes and turned to the corner, finally reaching his house. He said, "Whatever."

Naruto gaped with her hand still pointing to where the two Hatakes were at. She exhaled longingly and groaned stressfully. Yahiko tapped Naruto on the back and said, "Ummm, weren't we going to your place or sumtin'?"

Konan gaped at Yahiko and slapped him across his head. "Owie! What was that for!?" Yahiko yelped while aiding his head by cradling it which his hands.

The purple-haired girl said,"Don't be rude and vulgar, Yahiko."

Naruto smirked toothily to the orangehead and violet while saying, "It's okay, and by the way, I was just getting to that, you little rascals!" She then coughed to clear her voice. "Now I heard that you guys wanted to become shinobi." The three orphans looked with anticipation to the older blond. Naruto continued, "Well, for step number one for becoming a shinobi: you must run like a shinobi. So last ones there is a rotten egg!"

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan looked at each other and smiled. But just when Yahiko was about to run, he said, "But that's unfair! We don't know where you live!"

A smirk was produced from Naruto's mouth. She then added, "Step number two for becoming a shinobi: prepare for the unpredictable!"

And with a streak of golden light following behind Naruto's path, Naruto ran in a golden flash.

**(A/N: For anyone that has questions for this chapter or anything that relates to this fanfic, please feel free to ask away. I'll try to answer all the major questions in the coming chapter or through PM. Anyway, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
